First Arcana Ritual
The First Arcana Ritual was performed in 161 AYZ in Amarna. It was held on the same day as the birthday party of King Luther Arimanes. All of his closest family members, friends, and allies were invited to the celebration. Unbeknownst to most of the guests, they were unwittingly made to participate in the ritual. Background Luther came up with the initial idea for the ritual, though he was inspired by his advisers. Having already bound several of the Arcana to him as servants through various dealings, he wanted to place the others under his thrall. From his court magician Selca Ducani, Luther learned that a young man named Ardath Dastagir had visited Selca to request access to his books on the occult. Ardath had admitted to Selca he wanted to summon the Arcana to make a deal with them, although he did not reveal what the deal would be. Luther arranged a meeting with Ardath, and the two discussed the occult, tarot, and the Arcana. Ardath was easily convinced to participate in the ritual, as he had his own agenda. The two planned to gather enough people to represent each of the Major Arcana cards. Luther arranged for the ritual to occur on his birthday, using the guise of a celebration to attract the necessary individuals as party guests. They would dine in the palace dining room, unaware that they were participating in the ritual. Ardath would cast a spell on the guests, making them impulsively drink the wine all at the same time (this form of communion would link them all together), and complete the summoning with another spell. Luther planned for his wife Philomena, her family, various city officials, and all of his household servants to become hosts to the Major Arcana. The Ritual Participants 0. The Fool. This role was left blank. 1. The Magician: Ardath Dastagir, who at the time had replaced Selca Ducani as court magician. 2. The High Priestess: Queen Philomena Cohilas, Luther's wife. 3. The Empress: Unknown. 4. The Emperor: Unknown. 5. The Hierophant: Unknown. 6. The Lovers: Haya and Alexios Cohilas, Luther's in-laws. 7. The Chariot: Faysal Chiron, the commander of the Amarnan Army. 8. Justice: The supreme judge of Amarna. 9. The Hermit: Cyrus Spyridon, the arena champion. 10. The Wheel of Fortune: The royal treasurer/master of coin. 11. Strength: Unknown. 12. The Hanged Man: Selca Ducani, former lieutenant, demoted to courtier. 13. Death: The surgeon general. 14. Temperance: Unknown. 15. The Devil: King Luther Arimanes, ruler of Amarna. 16. The Tower: Badar Mansouri, the head of public relations and one of Naomi's suitors. 17. The Star: Zainab Cohilas, Philomena's sister. 18. The Moon: Naomi Cohilas, Philomena's sister. 19. The Sun: Fairuza Cohilas, Philomena's sister. 20. Judgement: Unknown. 21. The World: This role was left blank. Luther mistakenly believed all of the cards were real beings and sought to bind them to his will. Of the 22 Major Arcana expected, only one appeared - the Magician. This being proceeded to make dealings with all of those present. Ardath's deal involved trading Luther's life for that of Ardath's wife Marena, resulting in Luther's death/disappearance. This neatly coincided with Luther's wish to become one of the Arcana, as his spirit joined the Magician's in the Arcane Realm.